Undisclosed Desires
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Naruto really loved annoying his childhood friend and co-worker. 'I just wanted to punish him for being so rude ever since I came to his apartment, I even made him a soup and he was still treating me like garbage. And I have no idea how it came to this, nor why I was doing it but…' What if he crossed the line just once? :) NaruSasu, yaoi, boyxboy, rated M
1. Prologue

Hi peeps :)

There's a lot of you who loved my other story One step at a time and I'm working on it, no worries, but I just had to put this up and see how you like it. There's too many ideas in my brain . I'm working on a one-shot aswell *sigh*

Anyway, I want to hear how you like the idea of this story ^^ oh and it's going to be a NaruSasu one :P

 **Warnings: This story is M rated, there's gonna be boyxboy luvin', yup, yup, yup ^^ uhm any specific warnings for the chapter? I think too cute Sasuke (read at your own risk) and a bad boy Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Because, honestly, if I did, Sasuke would never end up with Sakura... *glares***

* * *

 **Undisclosed desires**

.

Prologue

* * *

This day sucked. It actually couldn't suck more than it already has… _Wait, stop. Stop right there Naruto. If you think things can't get worse than they already are, first of all you are wrong, second – they are most likely to happen._

I cringed a bit at how my own brain was mocking me. Or was I doing it to myself and blamed it on my brain? Same thing, I guess. I shrugged and continued walking on the drenched sidewalk.

Yes, it was raining.

Oh, understatement.

It was a downpour.

I admired a bit the size of water droplets that made me soaking wet. Of course, yours truly didn't have an umbrella with him.

So, I was running through the day over and over again in my head. Was it Friday 13th? No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't, and I'm not even superstitious, but I just have no clue why god hated me today so much.

The phone in my backpack rung, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I was soaking wet and I just wanted to get home as fast as I could, it usually takes me about 20 minutes from Konoha Corp. to my apartment building, so why is it that today, on this god awful rainfall it seemed like it took 20 hours instead.

Why didn't I just drive to my office this morning?

 _Oh, right…_ I glared at the dark clouds above my head, thunder was echoing in the distance, to be honest, can't really tell how far it was from me.

This morning was complete opposite of this sight. It was bright, warm and sunny, and I enjoy walking, so I thought it would be good idea to go to the office by foot.

As you can see, it wasn't.

I neared my apartment building. I saw it from here and sighed tiredly. It's been hell of a long day and I just needed to get some sleep. Hopefully, when I wake up tomorrow it would turn out that my whole day today had been an awful nightmare. Yup I could at least console myself.

Even though I already knew it was a lousy lie.

I unlocked the door of my apartment, it was a nice place, the last apartment on the right side of the hall on third floor, number 18. I liked the place, I bought it on my own after two years of working for the … _do not even think about him_ , my brain warned me. Anyway, don't worry, it's not a big deal really…

The Uchihas.

That's what I was trying to say. I'm working in Konoha Corp. for three years already. Started right after the graduation, along with … _Sasuke_. The thought of him… it made me want to cringe, rip my drenched clothes, tear of my blond locks, stab my eyeballs so I go blind and never have to see him again, and scream at top of my lungs.

I hate that guy.

 _Tsk, no you don't._

Really, if he was drowning, I'm pretty sure I'd throw a rock at him just so he could sink faster.

 _Riiiight._

Wait, what?

Ok, that was abnormal. But so was he today, so he deserved it.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, you have a call on line 2", Ino, my secretary, informed me chirpy. She was in a good mood today, I don't even want to think about why but I guess Shikamaru was the reason. I'm pretty sure it was really, _really_ good sex, to put her in the good mood like this.

I shrugged, didn't really care.

"Thanks, blondie" I smiled when she gave me a look as if to say 'call me that again and you'll go bald' and with that she left my office.

Now who in the world would call me at – I looked at the clock to see the time, I barely even got to the office – 8:35? Who the heck would be so chatty at this time of the day, usually my phone rings much, much later, or doesn't ring at all since I'm not the one in charge of PR affairs.

"Naruto Uzumaki speaking, how may I help you?" I started.

"Hello, Naruto, it's Itachi." I gulped slowly but kept my cool, the hell he wants at this time of the day?

"Uhm, hi? What's going on?"

"I need you to pick up the folder from Sasuke's desk and bring it to his apartment. I am on a business trip and he won't be able to show up at work today. He's got a fever." Itachi said calmly, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Are you for real?" I glared at the poor pen on my desk, truth to god it didn't do anything to me to receive such a glare. "Why do _I_ have to take it to him? Can't you like call his secretary or send someone else? I mean, you know how he and I get when we're less than 5 meters away from each other." I tried to reason with Itachi.

First of all, I was the last person Sasuke wanted to see if he was sick, and second I'm not his goddamn secretary. He and I are both in the management team of the Konoha Corp.

He and I _do not_ stand each other.

"Nope, sorry, you have to take it to him. Oh, and if you refuse, I'll just tell Sasuke you're scared of him when he comes to his office tomorrow. Or… I can call him now and tell him you're terrified of him and th-.."

Urgh, I _dislike_ Itachi now. Can't say I dislike him all the time, just now, at this very moment when he's trying to ruin my life.

"Fine." I glared even harder at the pen now which was in my hand and I was griping it so tightly I thought it was going to snap.

"Nice talking to you Naruto. Oh, by the way, good morning and have a nice and pleasant day." There was a smirk in his tone. I know it. I've seen him smirk million times. Never smiles. Smirks only, he and his stupid brother. They don't know the definition of smile.

Pricks.

I picked up my coat and threw it over my shoulder while heading for the _Sasuke's_ office, which was on the completely opposite side of mine.

While I was passing the hallway to that dreadful place, people looked at me weirdly, as if I grew two heads, and even Ino gave me one of her looks that clearly spoke 'the fuck you doin'?' but I chose to ignore them for the sake of my pride which was threaten to be shattered by Itachi's phone call to that bastard brother of his.

Ah, as I said I chose to ignore _everyone_ , even that annoying red-haired Sasuke's assistant Karin, who

Didn't see me walking.

Stared right through me as if I were transparent

Saw me walking and was too dumbstruck to realize what I was doing on this part of the floor

Did it on purpose.

 _Fucking OUCH. It fucking hurts and burns and, and, and… what the fuck?_

I hissed in pain. I was just walking and thinking about how it came to this office arrangement in the first place when something wet and hot got all over my baby-blue dress shirt.

"Wopsie, he he" Karin smiled innocently.

If she was a guy, and I really wished she was in that moment, I'd punch her so hard. But she isn't. And yours truly will never raise a hand on a woman unless it's a boxing match where I'm paired up against a woman, which would never happen since I don't do boxing.

I'm off the topic.

"Argh, Karin, what the hell?" I glared at her as much as I could. I remembered the glare I gave to the poor pen during Itachi's phone call. This one was the same.

She blinked innocently and offered an apologetic smile: "I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, it was an accident, I didn't realize I was walking into you, I didn't expect anyone to be in the hallway at the moment and I was checking my cellphone when I stumbled into you. I sincerely apologize."

She looked as if she was honest enough. But you never know with Sasuke's lackeys, she might be the same as he is. Never trust Sasuke's subordinates.

"It's fine, whatever, I gotta go." She looked worriedly at me, the coffee in the cup was smoking hot, it stung me really bad, but I can't sit and mop about it when I have an Uchiha to _please._

I took the papers and went out of the office building. The sky was still sunny but there was a sight of clouds approaching, I paid no mind to it as I thought it won't rain anyway, the clouds weren't even _that_ bad.

So I was standing there for good 15 minutes slopped in Karin's coffee, looking really pissed off and there was not any cab going by. _Seriously? Any? Just one, please._

Ah, as if god heard my prayer I saw the cab approaching me when I waved at the driver. I comfortably sat on the backseat and told him Uchiha's address.

His apartment building was across from mine.

* * *

I entered the elevator and looked for the third floor button to press. Yes the bastard of course had to live on the floor same as mine. Thank god the building was not the same. Workplace was one, I had to put up with him there. But seeing him in the lobby of our apartment building, now _that_ would be just a bit too much and I think I'd move out of that same building.

I knocked softly on the apartment with number 13 on it.

"Go 'way, 'Tachi… can't talk, too sick, go bug tha' blue eyed mowon, Nawuto… Achoo!"

Business trip Itachi? Stupid liar.

Sasuke clearly had a problem voicing some syllables and it made me snicker a bit to myself.

Can I say it sounded cute? Because really it did. But I won't say it, because Sasuke was the one making the sounds after all and you can't put Sasuke and cute together. He's prissy. Stuck-up. Not cute at all. Bastard-like, with black hair and a pair of ebony eyes that fitted his dark and gloomy soul and personality.

Prick.

And so I glared at the door. Trying with all my might to burn it down, burn Sasuke down and burn his whole apartment down. Apparently Itachi hadn't told him _the mowon Nawuto_ is going to bring him the files from work. That devil's spawn.

Scratch that.

Devil himself.

Yup, much better.

"You know, you could at least show some respect to me for bringing you the files so you can work from home, since you couldn't take them by yourself last night when you finished working, ice-prince-Sasuke." I voiced my thoughts to him in hope he'll get up, pick up the file and let me go away from here.

He groaned. Whether it was in pain or annoyance from hearing my voice I don't know, but the groan itself was _interesting_ coming from him.

Hey, I don't call him ice prince Sasuke for no reason, you know?

I thought that maybe he really was in pain and for a second I really wanted to ask if he was alright.

But then I mentally cringed at the idea. Do not show emotions to Uchiha Sasuke. Do not show that you worry, even if you do worry just a little tiny bit, don't show it. Don't show him that you care. Never, ever, ever, _EVER_ show emotions to Sasuke. Why? Because he's just going to make fun of you for being human and make you look like an idiot. Stuck-up bastard.

"Yo, open up already or I'll just dump this in front of your door and someone might pick it up from your neighbors instead, I don't have all day, you asshole."

Maybe I'm being too harsh?

"Go 'way 'Wuto, not feelin well."

…

…

"Achoo!"

I hate him. For making me worry. When I actually don't care.

 _Yeah, right._

Shut up brain.

"I'm coming in." And so I pushed the door open, which were unlocked since he clearly expected Itachi to come.

"I'm weally sick, you can catch it." But no other signs of protest were heard as I entered his apartment.

I did not expect to see what I had.

He was in a terrible condition, he was shivering and clearly had no strength to get up and take a blanket or two to cover himself. His fever must've been high. His delicate pale face was looking rather white at the moment and it was no wonder he couldn't form words correctly since his lips were shaking alongside the other parts of his body, due to fever.

Uchiha _fucking_ Sasuke. He and I had a _long, really loooong_ history.

We bickered and fought since we were kids, our parents know each other very well, they are best friends as a matter of fact. Konoha Corp. is theirs. My father, Minato, met Fukagu Uchiha in high school. Unlike Sasuke and me, they just clicked together, and became best friends ever. They went to college together, studied business and opened Konoha Corp. soon after their graduation.

But that didn't mean I ought to be this… -whatever he is, I don't feel like insulting him at the moment seeing how sick he is- … anyway it didn't mean I ought to be Sasuke's best friend. He sure wasn't mine.

Groan.

 _You gotta stop making that sound Uchiha._ I glared at him.

Oh… He groaned because of the blanked I threw over him, he was warmer now.

Why would Itachi make him work when he was this sick was beyond my comprehension. Anyway, being a noble man I was…

Yes, I can praise myself sometimes.

I went to Sasuke's kitchen and opened his kitchen cabinets one by one. I was looking for instant soup, I knew he had those.

Yes, I knew.

Yes, I was here before.

No, it wasn't because we were best friends.

Sasuke and I are not friends. We're like enemies that tolerate each other for the sake of the business. Yeah, frienemies?

Anyway, since I've been to my frienemy's apartment before, I knew he had soup somewhere over here, I just had to find it.

Got it.

I cooked the soup and left it on the small table in his living room where he was stretched on couch. He was sleeping now so I thought I'd be on my way back to office.

"Watareyadoin?"

Huh?

I turned around because it sounded like he was talking to me, I wasn't sure. I just had to get out of here, I had work to do and there was a risk I'd catch the flu and… I really wanted out of here before he pissed the shit out of me.

"I asked what are you doing…" well, there goes that cute voice I heard from him the moment I came to his door and here comes the cold, stick-up-my-ass style voice.

That involuntarily made me cringe.

"I made you soup, covered you so you don't die of coldness and now I have to go to work. The file I brought is on your dining table."

"I thought you wanted me to die." Sasuke smirked.

Really?

He smirked?

He has so high fever that he was shaking from coldness 10 minutes ago, now he's all warmed up and I even made him lunch and he _smirked_ at me like that? _That stupid Uchiha-Sasuke-style smirk._

"You know, I can just punch you in the face? I mean you're literally helpless, so I'd win this round without any trouble." I glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try." Smirk.

"I might just take you up on that offer if you don't shut the fuck up this moment."

It was beyond my understanding why Sasuke was the only person in my life that made my blood boil in anger and frustration so fast. Maybe it was because the asshole put the sand in my hair when we were at the beach really long time ago with our families. It was really hard to wash the sand out, considering how soft my hair is.

Or, maybe it was because he broke my Batmobile toy when we were in pre-school.

On the other hand maybe it was because every girl I ever wanted ended up clinging to Sasuke-ice-prince; of course he refused them all, he run away from girls as if they were plague, however I was always perma-friendzoned by any chick that laid eyes on Sasuke.

"What? Scared I'd beat the shit out of you if you come closer? Or maybe you thought twice and actually understand that this flu will get to you if you keep playing housewife to me." Of course he'd smirk. With a raised eyebrow I might add.

Beats me if I know how he had strength to mess with me when not 15 minutes ago he looked like he was one foot in the grave.

Well, Uchiha, I can be asshole too. If you can make my hair stand up straight on my neck out of anger, I'll make you suffer the worst way possible. The one you hate the most.

I threw my dignity out of the window and took a short walk to his couch. This is going to be a pain in my ass, but at least I'll make him pay for being an asshole.

You know what's Sasuke afraid of the most?

No?

Fangirls.

It's on, bastard.

I threw my left hand on the back of his couch and kneeled next to him. The light that was coming from the TV was blocked by my back and it made him open his eyes in confusion. He looked at me in the most unusual way I've ever seen him look at anyone.

"Is there something I can do to make you feel better, Sas'?" I willed myself to look like one of his fangirls when they are worried about what he's going to say to them. Pout in place, of course.

He kept watching me in mild surprise and then he blinked and scrunched his eyebrows as if he was furious.

Thought I'd make him scared… But this works too, heh.

"What are you doing, idiot?" The mocking voice from not a minute ago was long gone and instead there was a hint of warning in Sasuke's voice along with something I couldn't understand. Why is he getting so angry over this? Did he prefer I really punch him?

"I'm just checking to see if my best friend slash enemy, dearest Sasuke, need something else before I take my leave, what kind of a lousy frienemy would I be if I just leave you here all alone to freeze to death or starve?" I watched his expression carefully. I wanted to find a hint of that fear that always crawled up his skin when one of the girls approached him.

God, how I loved making fun of him for that, even though it earned me a punch in the jaw on most cases and sometimes a smack in the head. It depended on whether there was someone else or not. When we were alone he'd smack my head which didn't hurt me at all but it was more of a warning to stop molesting him about those leeches. If there was someone else, I'd get punch in my face for teasing him, and being the person I am I'd punch him back and so we fought like Neanderthals most of the time.

Which is exactly why I refused to do what Itachi asked me to this morning in the first place. It was like setting up a fight on purpose. That devil's spawn.

"I. Want. You. To. Move. Now." He said every word carefully, with a hint of promised pain in each if I disobey.

Fuck you Uchiha. I'm not afraid of you.

"Aw, come on Sas'… don't be mean, here I was just trying to help you out. Do you want me to feed you? Soup shouldn't be so hot anymore, it's edible. I'll help you up." I kept the pout on my face, just because I knew it was pissing him off way too much.

Serves you right. Dick.

Sasuke blinked at me and gave me a warning look. Tsk, as if I would be scared of it now when he's barely able to talk.

And so I moved closer to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and scooped him up to put him in a sitting position. His body was exhausted due to fever so he let me have my way rather than strain his muscles unnecessarily. I left him in that sitting position and grabbed a spoon to feed him his soup.

Really, you should've seen the look on his face. It was one of disbelief and anger but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes that I didn't miss.

"Come on Sasuke-ice-prince, open your mouth, say 'aaa', come on…" I lifted a spoon to his mouth and teased him. I couldn't help myself. This was once in lifetime opportunity.

"Moron. And stop calling me that, you're not five anymore." He mocked me, but opened his mouth as ordered which indeed surprised me. I thought he'd just shove off my arm and make me spill the soup all over myself. I did not expect this kind of reaction from him.

Anyway, I kept my word and fed him until he ate it all, not missing a single move of his mouth on the freaking spoon.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Naruto Uzumaki never cared about how people ate their soup. But there was something about the way Sasuke's mouth opened and his lips looked so soft and gentle and _kissable_.

Wait.

What?

 _Did you really think that? As in, you'd kiss him?_

Stupid brain. Quit mocking me. Of course not. I'd rather kiss a pig than Sasuke-bastard.

 _Would you?_

How do you turn off your brain? I needed help. I should probably pay a visit to a shrink. Clearly, I was losing it.

"Stop staring at me like an idiot and move already. Or did you fall asleep on me with your eyes wide open? If that's the case I'll just shove you off and let you fall on the flour. That'll serve you right for acting as if I was an infant." An irritated eyebrow told me he clearly meant what he said.

I offered him a gentle smile and left the plate on the table next to us. When I turned to him I saw that Sasuke was staring at the side. There was that look that he gave me when I kneeled next to his bed. I just had no clue what that look meant. It seemed like he was in a deep thought but worried and annoyed at the same time about the thing he was thinking of.

"Are you feeling better?"

Why the fuck am I turning soft to this asshole?

He turned to me and glared at my knees which were rubbing against his thigh, we were in that position since I started feeding him. The look from few moments ago was gone and anger again evident in his eyes: "I will feel much better if you would be so kind to move yourself as far away from me as possible."

See? I told you he's a prick.

Well now, since he wanted me to move, I clearly wanted to do whatever Sasuke didn't want and I scooted closer to him laughing at how angrier his look got.

"What Sasuke? Are you afraid of me? Do you really think I'd hit you now when you can barely move your body?" Did he really think that?

"Hn." He still glared at me not answering my question. Time to pay for your bastardness.

I gently pressed hand to that delicate face which I punched so many times that I lost my count of it, and it surprised me how soft his skin was. I guess I never paid attention to such details when we were in combat. What surprised me even more was that he was burning. There were tints of red coloring his fine cheeks now and I wasn't sure was it the fever or was he…

Was he _blushing_ because of me?

A sadistic smirk rivaling one of Itachi's crossed my mind. No, I wouldn't smirk in front of Sasuke now. He doesn't know I'm trying to make him feel scared acting like one of his fangirls. Although not one of his reactions was that of fear, I did get a fair share of anger, impatience and those deadly glares. It worked just as fine.

"You're burning." I stated calmly.

He didn't answer, but he did something that caught me off guard a bit and I stood dumbstruck at the sick Uchiha.

The knuckle of my hand was pressing to his cheek and in contrast to his burning hot skin it was cold. Sasuke pressed his cheek into my knuckle making me outstretch my hand to fit his cheek better. Then he _moaned_ at the feeling and that single sound stirred something in the pit of my stomach.

If it had been any other situation Sasuke would've thrown me away from him in less than two seconds after I refused to move, but seeing him like this - helpless, weakened from the fever and unable to defend himself the way he felt like, it made me feel a bit like a jerk.

I mean, if someone other than me was doing this to Sasuke in the condition he was at the moment I'd chop off their head most likely. I mean, I couldn't stand him most of the time and I assure you the feeling was mutual since we bickered the moment we set eyes on each other, but that didn't mean I wouldn't defend him with my life.

Our squabble was between us only. If he punched me, I'd punch him back and wise verse, but it was our thing. If there was a person molesting, threatening or dare I say beating Sasuke, I'd stood up for him. No matter what happens between us and how many times we insult each other or inflict physical pain on one another I'd always defend him from others, and I know the bastard would do the same for me.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice when he took a hold of my other hand and brought it to his cheek. The position I was in right now was uncomfortable but how could I move when this bastard clearly needed me. I turned my hands so my palms could cup his cheeks and felt him give in to the touch. His eyes were closed now, enjoying the feeling of coolness that radiated to his cheeks.

The blush on his cheeks didn't go away and it made me wonder if he was getting worse than he already was.

"Sasuke…" when the fuck did my voice get so soft?

"Mmm?" he replied still keeping his eyes closed.

"Are you… ok?" I hesitated a bit.

"Are you dumb? Were you dropped on your head when you were born? How can you expect a person with high fever and exhaustion to be ok?"

See? I told you there was a reason I wanted to punch him most of the time. Stupid asshole calling me dumb.

"You're blushing like a schoolgirl who just had a short conversation with her crush, so I had to check is it the fever or do I make you feel uncomfortable, _Sas'_?" Fuck you Uchiha. Take that for calling the brilliant Uzumaki Naruto dumb.

His eyes fluttered open the moment he heard me and I saw his eyes widen in surprise from the proximity we were at the moment, which was caused by him groping my hand and puling it to his stupid face that I really wanna punch.

"Move." He glared at me trying to intimidate me.

"No." I stood my ground.

"I said move." He was nervous, I just knew it. I've known him way too long to not recognize the tone of his voice.

"Make me." I challenged him.

"I can barely talk, can't move and have your fat body all over me and your ugly head in my face. I can't make you do anything at the moment clearly."

Ugly head?

Fat body?

Is he delusional or blind? I know he's doing it on purpose, if he wasn't so sick we'd be on the floor wrestling and breaking each other's noses. But really? Ugly and fat? I'll show you who's fat, Sasuke-bastard.

I leaned even closer to him, still keeping my hands on his cheeks and pulling his head just a little bit towards mine.

"Excuse me? Did you just say I have an ugly head? A person with a dull hair color and ridiculous hairstyle like yours dares to comment on my beautiful head?" Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you irritate me, I'll strangle you. Wow, I was impressed at how my brain worked around Sasuke.

"Hn. You're stupid." He smirked at me as if challenging me to make my next move.

His eyes gazed into mine and I could feel his breath on my lips because of the proximity. There was that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. And then he licked his lips so casually and sensually that it made my blood boil but in a good way and it made me aroused.

I just wanted to punish him for being an asshole ever since I came to his apartment, I even made him a soup and he was still treating me like garbage. And I have no idea how it came to this, nor why I was doing it but…

I leaned in and closed the short distance between us. The way my lips touched his was light and gentle. I was still looking at him and there was shock written on both of our faces. He was shocked by the fact I was kissing him and I was shocked by the same fact except that I was the one who did it and so I felt stupid and shocked at the same time.

He didn't move and I didn't dare move. We just stood like that for a few seconds staring at each other with our lips connected. The strange feeling of arousal in my stomach was growing with each passing second and I couldn't help myself anymore. I pressed my lips firmer to his waiting to be pushed away. I knew he had that much strength in himself.

I may be an asshole but I'm not a rapist and I most definitely won't molest sick Uchiha Sasuke who can barely move without giving him an opening to stop me whenever he wanted to.

Sasuke still looked at me, the shock was still there in his eyes, but there was also that other emotion I couldn't name.

I gently moved my right hand to cup his cheek better and angle his face to the position that was more comfortable for both of us. I touched his neck and I felt that his pulse was rapidly increasing; mine was the same so I couldn't mock him about it. Since I received no signs of objection from him I boldly caught his lower lip between my lips and waited.

He hesitated for a short second before he caught my upper lip between his own and I lost it. I licked his lower lip slowly, desperately hoping he won't deny me the pleasure of tasting those soft lips more and I felt him move his lips over mine. I caught that opportunity to sneak my tongue in his mouth in search of his and he moaned softly in approval. His hands found their way to my waist and I shifted my right leg on the other side of him so I was straddling him.

I felt more comfortable in this position and moved my tongue across his teeth. The motion clearly tickled him since he couldn't help it but chuckle lightly and then he met my tongue with his own.

Oh. My. God.

I was kissing Uchiha Sasuke.

The guy I hated.

The guy I considered my friend.

The guy I fought on every given opportunity.

I was kissing him and it was the best fucking kiss in my entire life. It wasn't just because of the way we kissed, but it was those feelings I got when I pressed my lips to his. Lust, desire, thirst. I wanted him to kiss me back, I wanted him to meet my tongue.

I wanted _him_.

Our tongues danced around each other, testing, exploring. The sensation made me moan and I saw how Sasuke's eyes opened a bit wider and he pulled me closer to him, before closing his eyes and giving in to the kiss. His tongue was becoming rougher now, demanding, pushing mine so his could dive into my mouth. I moaned again closing my eyes and allowing him the entrance.

He kissed me hungrily and devastatingly, as if I was the only person in this world he needed. He wanted me, and I couldn't help but wonder how long did Sasuke actually really want _this_?! I was going with my instincts, when I kissed him I did it because in that moment that was the only logical thing to do since I couldn't really punch him for pissing me off. But, Sasuke…

Sasuke was kissing me with such passion I've never felt before with anyone. It was evident that he desired me, I believe that was the reason he was so desperate to get me away from him. He didn't want me to find out that he _desired_ this.

I heard a possessive groan escaping his throat and by god it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my 25 years of life. The groan made me press myself more into him and it became obvious how the kiss affected both of us. The friction made us both moan at the same time and pull away from each other staring at the other in disbelief.

"I knew you'd go and do something stupid. That's just the way you are. I told you to move, didn't I?" He decided to break the silence with that? He was struggling to keep his composure, he was out of breath just as much as I was, but he was lecturing me. And he called me stupid again.

Well I was.

What the fuck was I even thinking?

I jumped away from the position I was in and noticed how my legs felt like jelly after being kissed like that by none other than Uchiha Sasuke ice prince.

I knew I was blushing but who cares.

"I have to go. Job." And with that I stormed out of his apartment.

The moment I stepped on the sidewalk I noticed the clouds getting darker. How long was I at Sasuke's?

I was furious at myself for doing something stupid like that. I was ashamed because I caught him off of guard and I…

 _Plop._

I really hated birds at the moment, particularly the one that took a shit over me. That thing was disgustingly stuck on the part of my blond locks and my shoulder.

 _Can this day really get any worse?_

I cursed loudly pulling the hood over my head, I looked like an idiot, but better that than having people stare at bird's shit on my head. Few minutes later I managed to get to Konoha Corp. and I went straight for the elevator not even acknowledging people that passed me by. It was rude, and it was more Sasuke-style, but at the moment I didn't care. I had other issues going on in my head and _on_ it.

I managed to clean my coat in the bathroom, it needed dry cleaning but it was November after all and I couldn't go home only in my dress shirt, it wasn't that warm. Now, about my hair. Should I just cut it all? Or only the part bird shitted on? I was really disgusted.

On the way back from the bathroom with my hood still on I looked at Ino and begged her to come to my office with some paper towels. She looked surprised and she died of laughter when she saw why I needed her assistance, but she helped me anyway. I knew I can always count on her. Ino was my friend and even though she was in a relationship with Sasuke's friend Shikamaru, I knew she would never betray me.

The rest of the day went by without too much of a trouble, and then I had to go home on foot because waiting for a cab for 15 minutes was not something I could afford in the condition I was in. And so, I was drenched like a rat, with the stench of shit in my hair, thoughts of kissing Sasuke-bastard haunted my mind and on top of that my phone had to ring somewhere in my backpack when I couldn't pick it up due to the wet state I was in.

Lovely day.

I finally entered my bathroom and managed to take a shower, hopefully water will wash away everything that happened today along with that disgusting thing in my hair.

Enjoying the hot water all over my body I could relax a bit at last. My phone rung again and I cursed at whoever was disturbing me, reminding myself to check the missed calls.


	2. I want you

Hello :) Well here's the next part of the story and I really hope you'll like it! *grins*

I don't think the story will be too long, only a couple of chapters, but I'm really inspired for some reason so I'll try to finish it fast ^^

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine. *cries***

 **Warnings : Uhm *blushes* boyxboy action? Yup... Enjoy it ;D**

* * *

 **I want you**

.

* * *

A handsome figure approached his kitchen cabinet in order to take a glass. It was his habit, every day after work he'd come home to his luxury villa and have a glass of drink, or three, depending on the mood. The figure carefully chose a bottle of fine vine and poured it into the cup. He then brought the cup to his lips and before taking a sip a devilish smirk marred his handsome face.

Itachi Uchiha, 32 years old, a CEO of Konoha Corp. was the most wanted bachelor in the whole country and probably wider. He was interested in very few things although he knew a lot of things but chose not to pay any special attention to them. His priorities were clear: taking care of his family, meddling with his younger brothers' life, keeping an eye out for the not so observant blond and leading the company.

Now, very few people knew Itachi for who he really is, those that didn't know him considered him an angel. Itachi was very beautiful man. He had pleasant face, long black hair and onyx eyes that made people of all gender and age swoon at him the moment they saw him. Itachi was well aware of his physical appearance but he never tended to use it to gain anything. That just wasn't his thing. As a first born son of the Uchiha family, which was very rich and famous, Itachi had been exposed to the media attention since his childhood and even though it annoyed him to no boundaries he learned to live the way he was. He was a saint in the eyes of everyone, people admired him for his looks and brain.

As for those that knew Itachi, well… Itachi Uchiha indeed was a gorgeous man, but also very dangerous and possessive. He loathed being the center of attention, he loathed media and people that bugged his brother and specific blond to find out more about his personal habits and day life. He was the protective type of person and he kept his family above anything. There was nothing Itachi wouldn't do for his brother, parents and Naruto. Yes, he considered the blond as a part of the family. He had watched him grow up along with his younger brother, he had taken care of both of them on many occasions, babysitting included.

Itachi's composure was very hard to read. Nobody knew what he really thought at any time aside from his father and Sasuke. It was the Uchiha thing that only they could pull. That's why nobody really knew what Itachi was like, his poker face revealed nothing but what he was expected to show in public.

Yes, he was indeed a very difficult man.

Sipping the wine Itachi thought about the previous week. It was Friday and tomorrow was his day off, and coming Sunday there was a party in the Uchiha manor hosted by his and Naruto's parents. The occasion was celebration of 30 years of existence of Konoha Corp.

The first thought that came to his mind was about Sasuke and Naruto. Those two were something else. He had seen people fight, he had seen people throw insults at each other, but that was it. Either they make up after that or they split up and never talk again. But these two…

He smirked again. He had noticed the way his brother glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes when he thought nobody was watching. The elder Uchiha saw how his younger brother's eyes clouded with something every time Naruto would pull him in for a punch or to throw an insult in his face with clenched teeth. He knew his brother well. He just had to find a way to help Sasuke express his emotions in a better way than beating the shit out of the oblivious blond man.

He'll figure it out.

"I hope you had fun with your blonde today, little brother." Itachi muttered to himself and poured another glass. A devilish smirk never left his face.

* * *

On the corner of 57th street and Leaf Avenue another dark haired man was deep in thoughts.

' _What the hell did that moron do today?'_

Sasuke had been in terrible mood when he got up from his bed that day. There was no part of him that didn't ache in pain. Everything hurt and he felt it was so hard to strain his muscles to even walk to the bathroom. His nose was stuffy, his throat ached in pain and he had a terrible headache.

He picked up his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"I can't come to work today. I look and feel like shit. Bring me the files from my desk any time today when you can. I'll do the calculations at home." Sasuke sneezed and cursed loudly.

"Are you sick?" A concerned voice of his older brother clearly told him how worried Itachi was. He was just like that, god forbid something's off about Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha annoyingly rolled his eyes and reassured his brother that there's nothing to worry about. "I'm going to be fine, gonna take some meds, just bring the files over."

"You shouldn't work if you're not feeling well. I'll do it instead or I'll tell Naruto to do it." Itachi tried to reason with him.

"Tsk, as if I'd let that idiot do my part of job and then have him rub it up my nose every time he has a chance to do that. And you're already stuffed with your own things, I can't ask you to do it. Bring. Me. The. Files. Do I have to say please?" Sasuke felt his headache increasing with each passing moment he spent on the phone with his older brother. The man worried too much. He loved Itachi immensely but the man didn't have boundaries when it came to Sasuke in general.

There was silence on the other side of the phone and then Itachi replied: "I'll bring you the files… But Sasuke, if you can't do it I understand, don't overdo yourself. You need to rest."

"Fine. See you later."

"See you."

Sasuke sighed and went on with his morning routine, took the meds to make the flu go away fast and made himself comfortable on his sofa, waiting for Itachi to come.

He didn't expect Naruto coming instead. Sasuke was a proud and controlled man but this particular 'blond haired idiot' was making him lose his mind. Yes, Sasuke was a proud man, and as such he admitted long ago to himself that he held an attraction for the mentioned idiot. However, Sasuke was too proud to admit that to anyone else, especially Naruto. It was much easier this way.

Naruto was clueless and Sasuke was ok with that. Why he was fighting Naruto every time they got in the same room together? He didn't know that. It was hard to deal with someone so oblivious and _stupid_.

Yes, he recalled calling blond man stupid that day, and it earned him a kiss. Sasuke was 25 year-old man, but he didn't have a problem admitting that he never kissed anyone. There was something intimate about a kiss itself to Sasuke. Now, Sasuke was far from being a virgin, he just didn't kiss. Anyone. Ever. He never felt like being that intimate with someone.

Uchiha Sasuke never dated. You would never see him accompanied by some beautiful young woman or man for that matter. He had business partners and business meetings, occasional one night stands, but not dates.

The thing about Naruto?

Sasuke wanted him. He had known Naruto way too long and he considered their relationship a friendly one, as far as anyone found beating the shit out of someone a definition of friendship. But yes. Naruto was his friend and he wanted him. In a sexual way. Not as a partner or boyfriend.

But today was different.

The dark haired man felt slightly better. Actually comparing to how he was this morning he felt _great_ now. He lazily flipped the channels on his TV looking for something decent enough to watch. Truth to be told he wasn't even paying attention to the TV that much, he was thinking about Naruto and how the moron stole his _first kiss_ without even knowing that.

The young Uchiha blushed slightly and shook his head in hope he'll get rid of those thoughts. Naruto was stupid and idiot, attractive one, but idiot none the less. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do about it. Should he talk to Naruto or should he ignore him or maybe he should just pretend nothing happened and continue treating him the usual way.

A frown marred his handsome face as he thought about calling Itachi for a second.

Just for a second.

He mentally cringed at the idea his brain was processing, if he had told that to Itachi, he would never hear the end of it. He knew better than giving his brother a free ticket to 'tease Sasuke for the rest of his life'. It wasn't an option anymore. He will have to deal with it on his own. Curse Itachi for sending the blue eyed man today instead of coming himself. As if the dark lord knew something was about to occur.

"Stupid Itachi and his stupid brain, trying to ruin my life." Sasuke sighed and felt like going to bed. Tomorrow won't change anything, but he was better of thinking about things like his first kiss and blond moron when he was rested than after suffering flu with high fever.

The youngest Uchiha undressed himself and put on a cotton pajama. It was safer this way since it was November after all and he didn't feel like getting sick again. He dived into his bed hoping that he would just fall asleep and forget about thoughts that tortured his brain, but as he was thinking about Naruto, a lower part of his body seemed to be wide awake and Sasuke involuntarily growled.

That night he dreamt about Naruto kissing him passionately. In his bed. Naked.

* * *

"Mom, you called me like ten times. What is going on?" Last night I was too tired to call her back and if it was something important she would've left me a voice message anyway.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. No mom my limbs are not broken, I haven't been in a fight, I'm not sick and god damn it I eat regularly. Stop acting like I'm ten." I glared at the phone pissed off at my mother's antics. She'll never stop doing it, I knew it. It still pissed me off to no end.

My eyes widened before the realization finally hit me. The party.

"I'll be there mom. No I don't need you to send a limo for me, I have my own car and I really like to drive. No I won't get drunk." JESUS FUCKING CHRIST STOP IT WOMAN!

"I… Whaaaaaaat?! Why would I do that?" At this point the annoyance I felt for the woman I loved immensely and called my mother just rose a bit higher than I thought possible and I felt my eye twitch.

"I don't want to come with Sasuke." I seeped through my teeth hoping she wouldn't press the matter but of course, when Kushina Uzumaki sets her mind on something nothing, and believe me, NOTHING will stop her.

"I'll pick him up... Is that all? Kay, bye." I mean, yeah mom, I can just go and tell the guy I kissed yesterday that he's coming to the party with me. Jesus, of all the things, why did she have to say it like I'm supposed to take him to the damn party as if he was my date or something… I shivered at the idea of Sasuke being my _date_.

No.

Just no.

We are going there together because we live across from each other and we're business partners. Nothing else to it.

Shit… I really wanna blow off some of the steam in me. I dialed Kiba's number and arranged the meeting at the basketball court near my apartment. It should help, at least a bit…

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a headache, it was starting to get regular for him these days, however the flu was gone thankfully and he went to his bathroom to take a morning shower and brush his teeth. A doorbell interrupted his morning routine on this seemingly calm Sunday morning and he glared at his apartment door while he moved to open them.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi was standing at the door holding something that suspiciously looked like a suit to younger Uchiha but he chose to ignore the thing in his hand and set for a glare at the person who disturbed his peaceful morning.

"I'm not talking to you, leave." Sasuke sharply answered and tried to close the door, but a strong, masculine hand stopped him.

"What's wrong? Do you still have a fever?" Itachi let his knuckles trace his younger brother's forehead for a short second before sighing in relief. "It's gone, I'm glad."

"You're glad? No shit, asshole? Why did you send Naruto yesterday?" The glare on the younger man's face was indeed intimidating, to anyone but the person he was currently glaring at. The look on his younger brother's face caused the older man to chuckle as he let himself get comfortable in Sasuke's apartment.

"Was there a problem? Did you two get into a fight again?" Itachi carefully observed his brother's reaction while he asked the question. He knew about Sasuke's affection towards the blond and he hoped that Sasuke will express it once. Preferably sooner, before Naruto found himself a partner.

"Problem? No, I wouldn't call it a problem…" Sasuke's voice got quieter and for a moment Itachi frowned thinking that maybe it wasn't the best idea to let the two be alone in Sasuke's apartment, but… _is that a blush on Sasuke's cheeks?_

"Sasuke…?" Itachi smirked getting closer to his younger brother and gently ruffling his hair. They weren't kids anymore but Itachi couldn't get rid of his old habits when it came to Sasuke. There was no person in the world he loved more than his younger brother and there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for him. Of course, the fact that he enjoyed embarrassing and teasing his brother had nothing to do with this brotherly love, it was simply a sadistic pleasure he found enjoyment in.

"Oh, what the fuck do you want now?" It was priceless really, seeing his little brother so worked up all of a sudden, how he could even think for a second his idea was bad.

"So, care to share what happened?" Itachi's voice was way too amused, his Uchiha mask would always slip in front of his brother, but he didn't mind it. A glare that Sasuke gave him warned him to stop questioning younger Uchiha, but Itachi chuckled at it again. "Why do I have a feeling _something_ did happen? And why do you refuse to talk about it?"

"Because it's none of your fucking business." Glare set in place, Sasuke tried his best to intimidate Itachi.

"So… did you two get into a fight again?" Itachi let go of Sasuke to position himself comfortably on the sofa in his brother's living room. It was time for some 'brotherly talk' and he wasn't going to let Sasuke skip on it.

"No. Well… Yeah, but no." Sasuke moved to his kitchen to make them some coffee, if he was going to go through the morning torture by his only brother at least he might find some satisfaction in the steamy drink.

"So…?" Itachi tried again taking a cup from his brother. He loved coffee. Well, he preferred alcohol with a coming conversation, but it was way too early for that.

Sasuke sat beside his brother looking everywhere but at Itachi. Crossing his legs he turned to his brother finally looking at him. "He kissed me."

If Itachi wasn't the man he was, if he hadn't been an Uchiha, hell if he had been alone in the house, he'd squeal of joy. But being the man he was he faked surprise and let a coffee cup cover the small smile that showed for a moment.

"What's the big deal? People kiss all the time. Although… I'd expected you to tell me he threw the folder on your head or that you two got into a fist fight, or that you broke his nose _again_ , but… kiss is okay too, I guess." The smile threatened to spread but he couldn't let it, it would be too obvious that he was hoping for that kind of outcome.

"You guess? I should kill you, honestly. And stop trying to hide that perverted smile, I can see it." The glare he received through Sasuke's flushed cheeks was simply too cute for Itachi to resist it anymore, so he let the cup down and gave his brother a content, happy smile. "You look creepy."

"Aw, you're hurting my feelings. We both know I don't." Itachi glanced at the suit he had left on the table and turned attention to his younger brother again. "I came here to inform you that Naruto will be taking you to our parent's party. You should really stop looking at me like that… It wasn't my idea. Mom set it up with Kushina, I'm just a messenger."

"Fuck you."

"Knowing you, you're upset at the thought you liked the kiss maybe too much… Don't let it bother you little brother, just talk to him about it. I'm sure there's a reason why he kissed you."

"I kissed him back." Sasuke bit his tongue to stop himself from sprouting more embarrassing shit in front of his brother, but the damage was already done and the only way to wipe the devil-like smirk off of his brother's face would be to punch him straight in it but he had more brain than attacking Itachi head on. It's not like the older man wouldn't dodge it anyway.

"You should see your face at the moment…" Itachi leaned on the sofa and laughed. Priceless. That would be the word to describe his little brother's look at the moment. "Well, hope you'll have fun tonight little brother. There's a suit for you to wear, mother asked me to bring it since she doesn't trust your choice of attire." Itachi said standing up and heading for the door. When he was at the safe distance from the other man he turned around, smug look on his face when he added, "Don't forget to bring the condoms, you don't want our parents' house to get messy." With a wink, he left, closing the door behind him and waiting for a few seconds in front of it to hear Sasuke's curses.

Damn, the boy had a colorful language.

* * *

I was looking in the mirror trying to fix my god damn tie, I loathed the stupid thing, when I heard the message tone on my cellphone. It shouldn't have been a surprise to see his text, but reading it, I was reminded of what happened two days ago and fought a blush that threatened to appear on my face.

' _What time will we be going?'_

I mean the text was plain and short, it shouldn't have made me feel so weird. I typed my reply and hit send.

' _need to fix my tie and I'll be omw'_

I grinned at my reply knowing it'll piss him off, since he hated using the short words in text conversation. Still, the joy of annoying one and only Sasuke Uchiha was overwhelming.

' _You're an idiot. Just get here, I'll fix it. If we're late because of you, consider yourself dead man.'_

The text made me chuckle and I relaxed a bit. After all it was just Sasuke… How weird could it get? _Don't even think about it._ Ah, my brain… I guess I shouldn't contemplate that.

Looking into the mirror again I checked if everything was fine with the way I looked. I had a dark red suit on me, black dress shirt under it buttoned all the way to top and stupid dark red tie which was weirdly put around my neck since I was incapable of tying it. My hair was a perfect disheveled mess I was used to. I took my car keys and head over to Sasuke's.

I, for once, did not expect to be greeted by _that_. So, I've seen Sasuke bazillion of times and he always looked his usual ice-prince kind of way, which was _normal_. But, looking at him now, I realized why exactly everyone drooled after him.

He was wearing a designer's black suit that hugged his body perfectly. On his wrist there was a black sports watch he always wore. Under the suit was a white dress shirt which wasn't buttoned all the way up revealing his perfect, long pale neck and just a bit of his collarbone. His black bangs were falling on the sides of his forehead and in the back it was the usual duck-butt style he couldn't get rid of. Still, he looked… _delicious_.

"If you're done with that creepy staring you can come in so I can fix that mess you call a tie." Oh, was I really staring? Shit.

"Hey, how come you don't wear one?" I pouted at the lack of attire on him and he smirked at me.

"Itachi brought this, the tie didn't come with it therefor I don't have to wear one." Bastard.

"Here. Tie it up so we can go. I can't wait to see your fangirls suffocating you, serves you right for being a spoiled ass!" I got a glare and he tightened the thing around my neck a little bit too much as a warning. He accidentally brushed my cheek with his knuckles and I realized the proximity we were in.

I could feel his breath on my lips and it was a like déjà vu from two days ago. I didn't dare move. My eyes were set on his lips watching them twitch in annoyance at the thing he was occupied with. Why did I have to stare at his lips so long? They looked delicious and so fucking inviting. I felt the need to kiss him again.

Gaaah! No! Why does this keep happening? I don't want to WANT to kiss Sasuke!

His skilled fingers were still fidgeting with the tie and I felt soft touches on my chest in the process. If he's doing it on purpose I'm so gonna kill him.

"Stop staring at me, you're irritating me and I can't focus." He decided to speak, his hot breath hitting my lips and I had to bite my lower lip to keep the need I felt in check. He caught the movement since we were almost the same height. I was a few centimeters taller though. His fingers stilled and he looked at my lips before catching my gaze. I noted that his breathing quickened a bit and there was _that_ look in his eyes again.

Did he want to kiss me again? I mean, who wouldn't, I was hell of a good kisser. But… this was Sasuke. On the other look, thinking of the first time we kissed I could easily conclude that, yes, Sasuke wanted to kiss me then so he probably wanted that now.

Did I want to kiss him?

 _Well, duh._

Damn.

Before I had the chance to lean in and claim his lips again my phone ringed stirring us both from our thoughts.

"Mom?" 'Course she'd call now. Love her. "Yeah, we're on our way there. Bye." I looked at Sasuke's midnight orbs again but there wasn't a trace of that emotion from before, he managed to fix my tie and was in a hurry to detach himself from me and move as fast as possible.

"Let's go, idiot."

* * *

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, considering you were the one that actually drove here." A smirk that parried devil's was sent my way as I looked at the face of Sasuke's older brother, my nightmare, Itachi, 'course.

"None of your business Itachi." I glared back; but who was I to compare my innocent-like glare to that freaking scary one?

"It is my business. Unless you're planning to stay the night at Uchiha manor I suggest you to stop drinking." I gulped at his words definitely not wishing for that to happen. Hey, I loved Mikoto and Fugaku but knowing this sadistic fuck he'd probably set up for me to sleep in Sasuke's room with Sasuke in the same bed.

"Are you trying to kill him with your glare? It doesn't work, tried it already dozens of times. He's probably used to it by now." Ah, my _dearest_ friend decided to save the day and save me from his stupid perverted brother.

"I was simply telling him to stop drowning in alcohol since he needs to drive back." That earned me a glare from the other Uchiha, younger one, but it was still death-threatening.

"How many drinks did you have?"

I tried to count on my fingers sticking all five in the air and waving in front of Sasuke's nose. He sighed looking at me scoldingly and turning to Itachi, "Forget it, I'll drive."

I saw the Itachi nodding before leaving the two of us alone.

"You're really an idiotic creature. You're driving and you're trying to get drunk. Should I just assume you're trying to kill me in a car crash on our way back?" His look was blank, his arms crossed and he looked soooo hot. I gulped down the content of my glass to stop myself from thinking dirty things about the ice-prince in front of me but it was in vain.

"I'd never kill you." My mouth had a brain on its own. Not that I minded it at all at the moment since everything was better than to think about the things I wanted to do to that handsome body displayed to me.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Oh, sweet! A fangirl!

"Get me out of here." Was he trying to order me? I don't think so, mister.

"Nah, gonna enjoy it." I leaned on the wall next to me and watched as a very sexy young woman approached my friend. She had a short, tight, purple dress that hid literally nothing. The girl had fine shapes, her face was cute, but her style screamed 'fuck me' and I smirked at the way she was sending that message to the Uchiha.

Not that he cared.

He glared at the girl as if she was some sort of disease.

"I'm so glad to see you tonight. I was thinking you wouldn't come since I didn't see you whole evening." I almost laughed. Almost, because Sasuke would've hit me if I did and I didn't want to make a scene at our families' celebration party.

"Wow, Sasuke, where were you all night? Did you hide some cute girl somewhere in the house from the prying eyes?" I had to smirk at the glare he sent me. I knew he was hiding in his old room most of the time, trying to escape this type of situations but the opportunity was too good to pass.

"No. I had other business." His response was directed to me. The girl was left completely ignored and I felt bad for her for a moment.

"What is your name?" I asked her in order to cheer her up a bit.

"Oh, I'm Yumi. My parents have a small business company that works with Konoha Corporation."

"I see… Well, I'm Naruto." I smiled extending my hand. For some reason the girl took my hand as an invitation to step closer to me. And when I say me, I mean my body, as in, she was leaning onto me now saying how charming and sweet I was.

"Do you want to dance Naruto?" Hm… Standing with a sulking stick-up-my ass lousy excuse of a best friend who I considered enemy occasionally; or dancing with a hot chick?

"Sure." I smiled as I started twirling her around in the rhythm of the slow song that was played before she settled her hands around my neck and her face was dangerously close to mine. She wasn't tall, but damn the wonders heels did.

"You're really cute Naruto. Do you have a girlfriend?" Eh? Was she hitting on me for real? Oh man… And I just wanted to be nice to her to excuse Sasuke's cold attitude.

"No. But I'm not looking for one either."

"Oh, I see…" However for some reason, even though I sounded pretty damn clear in my opinion, she took my answer as an invitation to inch closer to me and almost press our lips together.

Almost?

A very pissed off Uchiha was looking at the now scared girl who I was shoved away from. The hell was he doing?

"Sasuke?"

"We need to talk. Excuse us, Yuri." He seeped through gritted teeth and I didn't like the expression on his face at all.

"It's Yumi..."

"I don't really care. Enjoy the party."

As he said that, Sasuke dragged me all the way upstairs away from the crowd not stopping to catch his breath. When I say drag, I mean it. He was pulling me up the stairs painfully clutching my wrist in the process.

"The fuck?! It hurts, you bastard." I barely had time to pull him around to give him a piece of my mind at his asshole-type behavior before I was shoved roughly against a wall of a long hallway on the second floor. I angrily looked at Sasuke ready to punch him, but was abruptly stopped.

Not by Sasuke's counter attack or glare.

By his lips.

On mine.

His eyes were closed and I noticed the force he used to kiss me. Sasuke was still gripping my wrist tightly but I didn't care anymore. With my free hand I caught him by the shirt and pulled towards me, meeting his tongue with mine.

Kissing him was addictive, damn it. I wasn't sure why Sasuke kissed me but I felt his need by the way he was pressing onto me and clutching my blond locks with his other hand. I finally closed my eyes letting myself enjoy the contact and the taste of his tongue. Apple juice… he couldn't blame the kiss on drunken state at least.

His tongue danced with mine creating a steady rhythm and then he nipped on my lips with his. The feeling was overwhelming and I felt my groin stiffen. The funny thing was that I've never kissed a guy before Sasuke, but even funnier was the fact that none of the girls I kissed made me feel the way Sasuke did. His midnight bangs were tickling my cheeks and I moaned when Sasuke grinded into me.

He was hard.

I felt sharp pain on my lower lip. Fucking OUCH! Bastard bit me drawing blood, making my eyes open while I groaned at the pain before he let his tongue and lips tend to the wound in gentle manner. This was so turning me on. I felt him relax a bit and I used the chance to turn us around pinning him to the wall and raising his wrists above our heads. He opened his eyes still holding my bottom lip between his. Seeing I was looking at him he left a small kiss in apologetic manner on my lower lip and pulled his head back leaning it against the wall.

"What are you doing?" My lips were looking for more contact with Sasuke's skin, so I attached them to his neck kissing him all the way up before biting gently on his lobe drawing a sexy moan from him.

"Ahh…"

I slammed my hips into his feeling my hard cock pulse in need for this man. His neck was so tender and sensitive. I felt him stir every time I'd leave a wet trail on it with my tongue or stop to kiss the spot and suck on it. I was so leaving him a hickey, but fuck if I cared. He made me want him. He made me question my sexuality, although it wasn't really that of a question since I obviously found him to be only man I've ever been attracted to. But still… I nipped and sucked on his pulse point making him grind into me while I marked him.

I detached myself from his neck to look at him.

Oh… wow. Just…

His face was relaxed, there was no glare or smirk on it. Lust was evident in his eyes, on his lips, hell it was written all over that beautiful face. Sasuke indeed was beautiful. His mildly disheveled look made him look even more attractive than he usually was. I felt a sudden urge to hide him from everyone's eyes. I didn't know why but I wanted him to look like this for me only.

I mentally groaned at the unfamiliar possessive side of me. Over Sasuke, none the less. Just wow.

"What are you doing… to me… Sasuke?" I repeated my question amazed at how low my voice sounded through the whisper. He bit his lower lip as he inched closer to nuzzle my nose with his, the tender act surprised me but I returned the gesture kissing his cheek softly.

"If you say my name like that again, I won't be held responsible for anything that happens."

Fuuuuuuuuck.

His voice was low, he sounded breathless and he was hard because of me.

"Shit, Uchiha…" I attached my lips to his again kissing him and whispering through kisses. "I can't… get enough… of you… Oh, fuck it… Sasuke." I deepened the kiss feeling him protest at the position of his hands. "What?"

"Let go… ah… Naruto… release my hands." I think I could cum when he said my name, like a virgin.

"Why?" I let go of his lips to stare at his lustful annoyed glare he was sending my way.

"I want to touch you, idiot."

Ok.

Fuck it.

Fuck self control and fuck the fact I wasn't even gay before I kissed my childhood friend. Oh, and fuck the fact we were in his parents' house. I couldn't care less.

I let go of his hands catching him by the nape of his neck and kissed him deeply. He liked the fact I released him since he went for my chest. I felt his fingers starting to unbutton my shirt before he stopped the movement and caught my wrists.

"Come with me."

I nodded and let him take my hand in his intertwining our fingers. I looked at our linked hands and pulled him to me for a kiss which he didn't refuse. Thankfully Sasuke's room wasn't too far and we slipped in. The moment he closed the door I let go of his hand cupping his face and kissing him with such need I couldn't believe I possessed. He fidgeted with my damn tie and finally took it off.

Sasuke looked at me as if he asked for my confirmation when he caught the hem of my shirt. My answer was taking off his suit jacket and going for the buttons on his shirt while I claimed his lips again. I didn't want to stop. Hell, I couldn't stop, I was so painfully hard and I needed to come. I needed to climax with him and watch him come with my name on his lips.

His long fingers untied my belt buckle after he finished taking off my shirt and I took it as a sign to do the same to him. His waist was so slender, I let my finger graze the line of his abdomen and pulled his pants down. I pulled away from his lips wanting to look at him.

His shirt was still on but unbuttoned revealing his perfect chest. He was sexy. He was…

"…beautiful." I didn't mean to say it out loud, it slipped, but the blush on his cheeks and the shy look Sasuke gave me were worth it. I felt my own pants sliding down my legs as Sasuke pulled my hips to meet his.

"May I… touch you, Naruto?" I looked at him, he seemed insecure. His lower lip between his teeth, eyes set on mine in expectant look, he wasn't sure how far was I willing to go.

Oh fuck, you can touch me, spank me, bite me, hell I wouldn't mind it if you killed me right after this. At least I'd die as a satisfied man. How could I say no to that? Not that I wanted to say no, but it was not possible either way.

I did the same thing he did in the hallway, inching closer I nuzzled his nose with mine leaving a soft kiss on it then kissing his forehead.

"Ye-ah…" my voice cracked a bit but I didn't care, I needed him to know how much I wanted him.

Without a warning I felt the softest touch on my painfully hard erection. Sasuke kissed me while his slender fingers massaged my dick putting just enough pressure on it. I pulled him by the hem of his boxers and he let out a delicious moan when I caught his member in my palm. It seemed that Sasuke lost control then since his movements became harsher and faster, making me set the same tempo.

My lips never left his, was it to muffle to noise even though nobody could really hear us or because I simply yearned to kiss him, I couldn't really decide at the moment. All I knew was that I was enjoying this jerking off better than any sex in my life.

"C-close…" I took the cue and sped up my pace leaning the other hand next to his head. I felt his dick clench and so I broke the kiss to watch him through his climax, which earned me a glare from the horny Sasuke.

"Say my name." Was it the tone of my voice, or the sentence itself that sent him over I didn't know, I felt his grip on my erection tighten not letting me come with him while his cum covered my hand, splashing our bare bodies, as I slowed the pace letting him enjoy the ride.

"Na-ru-to! Ngh…"

All I could was watch the pleasure displayed on his beautiful face and listen my name repeatedly while he rode his orgasm. I've never seen Sasuke like this before. He was never the one to display any affection or show his emotions and the only reason I sometimes knew what he was feeling was because I've known him since we were kids. But now… While those midnight bangs covered his face and those lips whispered my name… I felt anger consume me at the thought of someone else seeing Sasuke like that.

His eyes were half-open, he was looking at me while his climax hit him, his cheeks were colored in the lightest shade of pink, his skin was glowing with pleasure and god… that smile upon his lips. I've never seen him smile that. It was so content and calm. I watched him for a few moments forgetting about my throbbing member before I leaned in to kiss him.

Sasuke changed our position leaning me against the wall. He pulled away from my lips as he left a gentle kiss on my cheek and then bit my neck.

Argh! I really wanted to come! Except his hand was still pressing my erection not letting me finish, he was so cruel… I mentally pouted not realizing that Sasuke crouched in front of me. It took me a moment to realize what was happening because of the pleasurable feeling that suddenly hit me. I looked down and saw Sasuke looking at me lustfully. His mouth encircled my dick while his hand fondled my balls. He deepthroated me and…

I totally lost it.

"Sasuke! Fuck!"

I screamed his name while wave after wave of pleasure hit me. He swallowed my cum not moving his mouth from my dick as I grabbed him by the hair in a desperate attempt to steady myself. Just fuck. I let my body calm down then I yanked him up. He didn't protest for my harsh movement, just smirked at me and leaned in for the kiss.

The bitter taste in his mouth didn't stop me from shoving my tongue in and devouring him as I encircled my hands around his waist in a tight grip.

He finally broke the kiss moving away from me slightly and dressing himself. I noticed a look of distaste on his face when he realized there were traces of cum on his body from his own orgasm and I chuckled before I gave him my tie to wipe it. He looked at me as if to say 'you're a moron' but I let it slide. I didn't want to wear the damn thing anyway!

"The fuck was that Uchiha?" I asked tucking my dress shirt in the pants and fastening the belt.

"Nothing."

Eh?!

"What the fuck? Don't give me that!" Was he really thinking I'd just let it slide? I was looking at him bewildered… How could he pretend nothing just happened?

"If you want me to explain my actions, start explaining why you stole my first kiss."

His WHAT? I swallowed hard at the glare I received. I didn't have an explanation for kissing him that day. I just… let it happen. He looked kissable?

Gah!

My brain was blank, I couldn't find an answer to his taunt so I remained silent.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Drop a review and let me know if you liked it :)**


End file.
